


"I already got him, he's mine"

by Corpsekkuno



Category: Corpsekkuno - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Corpse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding, Drugging, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy af, Guilt-tripping, Jealous Corpse, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Omega Sykkuno, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsekkuno/pseuds/Corpsekkuno
Summary: Inspired by Sykkuno GTA RP streams..where Sykkuno was originally hired as a janitor in the strip club, but because of his mesmerizing beauty as an omega, lots of alpha are visiting the strip club to just see him and sniff his scent, so the owner of the strip club made Sykkuno one of the entertainers and immediately caught Corpse's attention
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	"I already got him, he's mine"

**Author's Note:**

> warning: filthy af, ABO dynamics, extremely possessive, extremely controlling and manipulative behavior, guilt-tripping, drugging. Please please please read at your own risk and don't repost

Sykkuno, undeniably one of the most beautiful omega your eyes will ever see, has the attention of the other alphas glued on him ever since he was a child. Unfortunately, the poor omega lived in poverty and has to work in a strip club to earn a living. There, the omega has to sell himself to nasty and horny alpha's in rut. That's where Corpse found him, Corpse is one of the richest and prominent alpha in their place, he is a producer and rapper who owns several businesses and other alphas are scared to mess with him cuz even his deep voice intimidates the shit of the other alphas. 

Corpse got mesmerized by Sykkuno's soft appearance. He was the epitome of a perfect looking omega, that soft skin, the shining bright eyes, the tender and pink lips, the voice that sounds like a whisper and lullaby in his ears. He wants this omega. HE NEEDS THIS OMEGA. Corpse took the Omega home that night, Sykkuno wearing his cheap clothing and dirty shoes, so Corpse undressed him as soon as they arrived in Corpse's place.  
Ran him a hot bath and scrubbed him clean with expensive bathing oils, gave him some proper clothes from his own wardrobe and fed him a filling warm meal.

Corpse held the omega's chin and pecked on the soft lips. "Beautiful omega, you are mine." he whispered into his ear that night, pulling him close in his king sized bed after he had put him into a pink silk pyjama. The next day Corpse quickly went to the brothel, telling them he will buy Sykkuno in any amount they'll ask and pay all Sykkuno's debts so he'll no longer have to work there. The owner couldn't disagree more after Corpse showed them the money that Corpse is willing to pay, and thats how they let Sykkuno go.

"never will an Alpha touch you again." he said softly, caressing Sykkuno's face. "only I. Don't worry, no one will ever hurt you again. Alpha takes care of you now."  
And Sykkuno is thankful, he really is grateful for everything the Alpha did for him, never has anyone been so nice to him! He tries hard to be the perfect Omega for him. Tries to meet all of Corpse's expectations to please him.

He stays home like his Alpha tells him to. "no need for you to work baby, Alpha makes enough money." and he really does, Corpse is a rapper and producer, he produces a lot of songs, he makes lots of money a month to spoil the Omega with every single wish he has. 

He doesn't go outside alone, doesn't really leave the house often at all, Alpha had told him not to go out without him, said he doesn't wanna see his mate somewhere without him being close by. So Sykkuno stays home, and acts as the perfect little house Omega. He scrubs the entire house clean every day, after all his Alpha likes it tidy and hates seeing a mess somewhere. Waits for him by the door every evening to take off his coat when the Alpha comes back from work and always has some delicious dinner ready on the table.  
He let's Alpha have his way with him however and whenever he pleases, he's used to all Alphas just using him, but at least Corpse always makes sure he's comfortable. 

"mine." Corpse had growled one night in his deep voice fucking him at the dinner table, as his knot caught on the rim, just rutting it deeper into the whimpering Omega sitting on his dick, the food on the table long forgotten. "mine, mine, mine." he repeated once more, spurting hot cum impossibly deep into him, endless ropes after ropes of the liquid, and put one hand on the pale stomach feeling it swelling with the amount of cum inside. Sykkuno loves it, he enjoys being the little Omega bitch for him, starts wearing just skirts without any underwear, never takes off the collar Alpha made him wear, goes on his knees to suck him off when Alpha demands or turns around and spreads his cheeks to present his pink slick-wet hole

And if Corpse might be slipping a little something into his drinks ever so often, it's only because he enjoys to see the Omega as desperate and needy as if he were in heat, begging for Alpha's cock to fill him up, rubbing himself all over Corpse, whining "please please Alpha let me have your knot, need it in me-" 

Corpse is endlessly in love with him, in love with the pretty naive little thing, so good and pliant and ready to listen to every single thing he tells him to do, so easy to turn submissive and obedient and mindless

It's always very hard when Corpse has to go on trips for collaboration projects, the Omega getting lonely and whiny when he's all alone for days. Corpse always tells him to be a good boy and wait for him to return, "you don't need to meet friends, I'll make it up thrice as much when I'm back sunshine" - and Sykkuno is eager to make him proud, so he does wait like a good boy, doesn't touch himself in the meantime, Alpha doesn't like seeing that, and sulks alone in silence.  
Sometimes he begs Corpse to breed him so he will have pups to care for, and his Alpha always promises him one day he will, not yet in the mood for it, after all its not as easy playing around with his Omega if he has to look after a pup.  
And when he comes back from the trip Sykkuno is glowing with happiness, hanging on his neck and kissing him all over, rubbing his cheek all over his skin and breathing his scent in deeply

That night he fucks three loads of cum into him, the Omega absolutely delirious under him, mind cloudy and words incoherent, shaking like a leaf as his legs give in and he falls onto his stomach, face already pressed into the pillow. When they cuddle,knot still deep inside the Omega he tells him, "you know what I thought, you shouldn't meet your friends at all anymore, they only keep us from spending time alone, just us two…" 

The Omega nods, agrees of course, "I won't see them anymore, wanna spend just time with you Alpha"  
And Corpse is satisfied, that way he won't have to worry about them telling Sykkuno to stop listening to everything his mate demands and get treated better, it's not like the Omega is properly aware of his rights after all, having been forced to obey half of his life. Only that now he thinks he's doing it because he wants to and not just because Corpse conditioned him to think so. Never ever would he hit the Omega or physically force him to anything, but he makes it crystal clear that he expects him to follow his rules, "Alpha just wants the best for you darling. Alpha loves you so much, no one else can ever care more about you than Alpha does. Your body belongs to me, you're Alpha's, and only Alpha's. Understood?" 

So Sykkuno mindlessly agrees, too lovesick to ever say anything against him, let's him put a leash to his collar whenever they go out shopping now. Let Corpse spoil him with new sets of expensive lingerie and then force him into the dressing room to fuck him even though he said he's scared of getting caught, hand clasped over the Omega's mouth to keep his whimpers down, filling him with his seed and then plugging him up for the rest of the shopping trip. 

"my little Omega. You're mine, I fucking own you. Am I right?" he growls as he presses him harder against the dressing room mirror, milking his last drops of cum, and Sykkuno just nods.

"say it." he demands, turning the Omega's head enough to make him look into his eyes.

"yes yes, I'm all yours Alpha, hnng please.! Yours to use how you like-" 

"That's fucking right baby, mine to stuff those holes how I please. Gonna breed you tonight. Would you like that? Force my pups into you? Fill you up with them until you can't even walk anymore. Gonna be so round with them."  
Sykkuno keens highly at that, so happy to hear his Alpha will finally fulfill his wish, even if he vaguely is aware they will have to wait for his next heat and put off his birth-control to be able to conceive  
"Yes, please Alpha! Wanna carry your pups for you, wanna have them~"

Corpse thinks breeding his Omega might have been his best idea yet. The moment he knew he was carrying a pup, Sykkuno has been overflowing with happiness. And a happy Omega is a pliable Omega.  
But it also made him about twenty times more needy, much to Corpse's pleasure, and extremely sensitive. Sometimes it's stronger, sometimes its enough to have him cum within a minute of Corpse whispering filthy things into his ear and running the tips of his fingers over his skin, shaking and sobbing from overstimulation already. It's enough to constantly have him cling to his Alpha, wet in seconds, always making the prettiest noises when the Alpha rewards him with his cock if he's been a good boy.

It's three months into the pregnancy, and they're both out grocery shopping, the Omega's leash tight in Corpse's hand and said Omega clinging to his arm as well. He doesn't let him go do the shopping alone because the thought alone makes him uneasy, who knows what could happen! All those other Alpha's might take a liking in his pretty mate, so he's always present ready to jump at anyone's throat if they stare at 𝘩𝘪𝘴 Omega for a single second.  
That day Sykkuno is hypersensitive once again, he noted as a simple gust of wind made him shudder and had his nipples hard under the thin shirt, moaning quietly.

"keep yourself together, we're in public. If you're a good boy I'll knot you once we're back home." the alpha had whispered to him on the parking lot, but that only made the Omega wet, pressing his thighs together in an attempt to conceal his growing little hard-on and the smell of his slick leaking into his shorts.

In the grocery store they stumbled into Toast, a friend of Sykkuno that he hasn't seen in months. He's surprised to find out that Sykkuno is bearing a pup but still becomes happy for his friend and congratulates him, until he notices that the Omega seems kinda off. He doesn't hug Toast like he usually would've, instead keeps his place at the Alpha's arm. Looks somewhat pained and doesn't speak much at all. His Alpha however looks slightly pissed off, and excuses them to keep going rather quickly again, which Toast finds worrying. Not even to speak of the fact he had his Omega collared and on a leash? What year do they have?! Omegas nowadays have mostly the same rights as Alphas and Betas, there's no reason for Sykkuno to still let himself get pushed around and treated like property and a personal servant. Toast had always tried to tell him that, never really trusted Sykkuno's Alpha.

So that night Sykkuno gets a text message from Toast. 

"hey are you alright? I haven't seen you in ages and you looked really uncomfortable today..'" 

'yeah I'm fine!! Just really sensitive and needy, but alpha doesn't allow me to touch myself, only he does'

' ............ You're telling me Corpse forbids you to touch yourself?? I don't like how that sounds, are you consenting? 🤨' 

'Of course, don't worry Toast, its consensual, I don't wanna disappoint him. I'm a good omega for him! 😊'

'okay...... Just make sure you're alright with it. You know you can do whatever you want, right? If you don't like anything he tells you to do or not to do, you can still decide yourself.'

"who are you texting?" Corpse inquires, not sounding very happy.

"Toast" Sykkuno answers with a smile, but it fades when he sees Corpse's scowl.

"give me the phone." of course the Omega complies, and feels nervous as Corpse reads over the messages they just exchanged, before the Alpha growls and locks away the phone. "I don't want you to ever speak to him again. He's corrupting you. He wants to take you away from me, wants to pull us apart. He has ill intentions, I want you to be safe, so stay away from him, alright? You're Alpha's." and Sykkuno nods to that

But he also can't get Toast's words out of his head, lays awake at night thinking about it. Surely Alpha only meant well with the rules, he can't just do whatever he wants, can he? 

And when the Alpha slips a much higher dosage of those drugs into his breakfast the next morning, planning to make him needier, more docile and obedient when he's desperate for a knot, and fuck those damned thoughts Toast might have planted into his mind out of the Omega as soon as he will come back home.

The first wave hits Sykkuno as he's busy ironing his Alpha's freshly washed working shirts, making him bend over in pain. He's leaking slick immediately and he starts feeling hot and dizzy. He's used to those heat-like episodes he inexplicably gets from time to time, has been having those ever since he mated his Alpha, but this one is much worse. 

He lays down on the bed and tries not to think about touching himself to ease the painful twisting, tries to calm himself with caressing his small bump. It doesn't help much at all because his memory suddenly brings up Toast's text, and he starts thinking. "Alpha doesn't want me to touch myself. He forbid me just this morning again." But it hurts the Omega so much he can't stop thinking about just ignoring the rule to finally ease the pain. He's so sensitive it'll probably already enough to just touch his dick a few times, so he just slips his hand under his little skirt (wore this for Alpha because it always turns him on and makes him rail his Omega extra hard) and thinks, fuck what Alpha said I wanna touch myself now!

What Corpse doesn't expect when he comes home is to find his Omega pleasuring himself, instead of waiting for him at the door. To say he's shocked is an understatement. The little whore doesn't even notice his Alpha standing in the doorway to their bedroom, staring at him with glowing red eyes, so immersed in fisting his pathetic tiny cock.

"What the absolute fuck is going on here?" he growls, and the Omega nearly jumps up the wall in fright, his eyes as big as saucers, panic in his voice as he sits up. 

"Alpha.."

"didn't I tell you to wait for me, not to touch yourself?"

Immediately the Omega's eyes water, he feels regret, shame, panic. How just did he think it was a good idea to break the Alpha's rule? How even did he think that Toast was right and he could just do whatever the heck he wanted? 

"Do I not do everything for you? I got you out of that shithole, gave you a loving home. I provide for you, work hard day and night to fulfill your every wish. I gave you the pup you always asked for. I care for you and protect you from everything bad, I make sure you're always safe." the Alpha takes a few steps towards the bed, obviously seething, the Omega cowering to make himself smaller, whimpering in fear at his growling.  
"I give you whatever you want, always have you happy and sated. And that's how you thank me?? A few simple rules, that's all I ever wanted from you. A few simple rules to follow and you stupid Omega can't even do that." 

By now Sykkuno is crying miserably, fat tears rolling over his cute puffy cheeks.

"spare me the fucking crocodile tears. Such an ungrateful little bitch. And all that for what? To cum? Am I not pleasuring you enough? Isn't my knot enough for you greedy whore?" 

"no, no, Alpha please! So sorry, please, forgive Sykkuni! Hurt so much, I couldn't help it... Need alpha so much, please please forgive Sykkuni..." 

The alpha is standing right in front of the bed now, and grips the Omega's hair tight enough to sting, pulling his face up so that he's forced to look into the Alpha's eyes. He's a mess, shaking, whimpering with little hiccups, tears and snot running down. 

"I'm so disappointed in you. You never disobeyed my rules. What's gotten into you now? I bet it was thisToast's fault, am I right?! Has he brainwashed you? I'm so disappointed, have you forgotten who you belong to?" 

"alpha please..."

"I took care of you. 𝘐 claimed you. You're 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐 put that pup into you, that-" he says, pointing to the ever so slightly bulging tummy, "is also mine. 𝘐 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶. And I as long as I say you're not going to touch yourself and wait for me,you fucking do that. Am I clear?"

He pushes the Omega's head hard making him fall over onto his side, and climbs on the bed as well. Pressed him face first into the pillows and then lifted the skirt up enough to give his ass a few slaps. When the Omega struggles, begging him to stop, and tries to cover himself, he gives him a warning growl and then takes off his tie to bind the hands together, proceeding the spanking. 

"I never had to punish you. I hope you learn from it. "

At the end the Omega lays still, having accepted his fate, still wailing into the pillow like a baby, while he takes his punishment. He came once in the meantime, couldn't help it, pregnancy just makes him so oversensitive, and at that he receives even more degrading words from the Alpha. 

When it's over the Omega is hard again, and he's so wet the entire bedroom smells of his slick. 

"Alpha please.." he whines, and Corpse scoffs.

"still haven't gotten enough? You really are such a slut. You're that desperate for my knot? Fucking take it then." 

He opens his pants enough to take out his hard dick and shoves it right into the Omega without much of a warning, the slick at least making everything glide smoothly, and knots him until the Omega passes out from having cum too often. 

When the Omega later wakes up again he's hugged tightly by the Alpha, and he instantly starts crying again and apologizes for misbehaving. Never ever will he break Alpha's rules again! "Sykkuno is so ashamed, love you so much Alpha, please don't be angry, wanna be good again" 

Corpse smiles and caresses his cheek with a thumb,

"Alpha just wants what's best for you. You're mine, right?"

"Yes, yes only yours."  
Corpse then stroked Sykkuno's tummy fondly. "both of you."


End file.
